


Everything will be fine

by LiansStuffs



Series: Stray Kids One Shot [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Established Relationship, M/M, Stray Kids are Family, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiansStuffs/pseuds/LiansStuffs
Summary: Changbin returns from vacation happy to find his boyfriend, a little too much so, putting them in a difficult position, but Stray Kids were a family, they would get by together.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray Kids One Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Everything will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, while I started a wonderful story about Stray Kids that I still have to translate and correct, I decided to post my one shot slowly.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors that reside in this text.

Changbin pouted as he looked at his discussion with Chan, he had sent the elder three messages to let him know that he was coming back to the apartment, but the other didn't reply. He thought that the elder would be impatient for his return after it had been a week since they had seen each other and had barely spoken. 

When Changbin recognized the convenience store that was less than five minutes from their dorms, he was even more impatient. Finally the driver stopped in front of the apartment and Changbin almost jumped out of the car, retrieving his bag from the trunk before climbing the stairs two at a time. 

When he finally reached the door of the apartment, he quickly entered the code to unlock the door. Once opened, he was a little disconcerted by the quietness as he entered, removing his shoes and putting down his bag. 

He quickly noticed that Felix and Jeongin's shoes were missing, a sign that the younger ones were still hanging out at the arcade. So, since the shoes the leader usually wore were there, Chan must have been in their room. On this thought, Changbin felt a little anger rise in him, the elder was in the apartment. Place where it was forbidden to him to work since the group had voted after their idiot of leader made three sleepless nights in a row. 

But finally, the joy of finding his boyfriend was much greater and soon the smallest made quickly the way that separated him from the elder. The door of the room was ajar, Changbin could hear a soft music that chan often listen at this time. The elder had to listen to music for a while and had not looked at his phone. 

So Changbin opened the door a little more conspicuous Chan posed comfortably on the bed of Felix, his head moving to the gentle rhythm that escaped from the speakers of the computer. 

Then the youngest made a joyful sound, which made the Australian open his eyes and look at him surprised. Changbin ran over to the older boy and made a sound of surprise, and the younger boy looked at him with a big smile.

\- _I'm home, the youngest finally said_ , sitting up and looking at Chan.  
\- _Changbin, I'm..._

But Chan could not finish his sentence, because the youngest put his lips on hers in a soft kiss. The older man responded to the kiss for a few seconds before remembering the situation at hand and cut the kiss off with wide eyes of amazement. Changbin did not really understand, then Chan turned his gaze to the computer, the youngest did the same and widened his eyes by seeing a Live in progress. 

Chan was live, that's why he didn't answer messages, why he was listening to music. The youngest could only watch in horror as messages scrolled across the stage that their fans had just seen, many "ChanBin is real" or "They kissed OMG" and many others. 

Chan straightened up and momentarily cut the live feed while Changbin was still watching the screen replaying the scene.

\- _I'm sorry_ , he finally whispered, straightening himself up without daring to look at Chan.  
\- _Hey baby, look at me_ , Chan said softly, placing a hand on one of the younger boy's cheeks.

Changbin finally looked at the older man, his eyes watering.

\- _It's okay my love, it's okay, I'm not mad at you._  
\- _But the fans..._  
\- _Never mind the fans, that's not the thing I'm thinking about right now, my only concern is you._

Changbin sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek, a tear that the older boy wiped away before bringing the younger boy into his arms. They stood there for a few minutes, Changbin might think they were having a moment together like every day, not that he had just made a big mistake. 

\- _What are we going to do, Channie?_ the younger man asked in a whisper.  
\- _We'll check with the agency._  
\- _What if they ask us to leave the group?_  
\- _Then they'll lose Stray Kids,_ said a voice at the door.

This startled the duo, who turned to see Jisung at the entrance to the room looking at them both with eyes full of concern.

\- _Come here,_ Changbin said softly, opening his arms. 

The younger one didn't repeat it twice, joining Changbin's arms as Chan made them all comfortable.

\- _We will always support you_ , Jisung told them. _So if they ask you to leave the group, we'll leave with you, plus the fans have already said there are eight of us, there's no way Stray Kids will work with six._  
\- _The people in charge are probably already aware of this and will soon contact us, so let's take advantage of the little bit of calm we'll have before the next step_ , says chan.

The trio remained silent, joined without surprise by the rest of the group. The first were Felix and Jeongin, the youngest offering a a plush cochon to Changbin and a brief embrace. Felix had managed to sneak in between Jisung and Changbin, ignoring the complaints of his almost twin. Then it was Minho and Hyunjin's turn to join them, both coming back from the dance studio. Minho placed himself at the foot of the pile that was already formed by the others while Hyunin snuggled up against the back of the maknae, ignoring his moans and blows to make him move away. The younger man finally gave up trying to pull him away and Hyunjin settled down comfortably. 

Seungmin came silently into the room, whispering to Chan that he had contacted the agency to start handling the situation on their own to give them time to think about what to do. Finally an excuse for them to actually regroup in a quiet place before the seriousness of the situation falls on them. Seungmin settled on Minho who grunted for form before wrapping his arms around the boy, the rest of the group still in a strange pile. 

Chan had ended up on his back, Changbin and Felix huddled on top of him while Jisung had ended up on top of the duo, his head buried against the back of Changbin's neck as he stroked his hair. Felix had Jeongin snuggled up to him, happily massaging the Australian's neck and Hyunjin against Jeongin seemed unwilling to leave a single millimeter of space between them. His face hidden against the top of the maknae, Seungmin had placed one of his legs on one of Changbin, rubbing it gently to show his presence. Minho had done the same with his hand on Chan's ankle, the latter having an arm stuck between Felix and Jeongin, his free hand buried in the tuft of hair of his boyfriend. 

It wasn't going to be easy, but they would face it together, all eight of them. Because Stray Kids was more than a band, it was a family. 


End file.
